Going under
by Bones on the brain
Summary: brennan goes to see a hypnotist and angela takes addvantage please reveiw
1. one, two, three

Summary: Brennan goes to a hypnotist and Angela takes add vantage

Summary: Brennan goes to a hypnotist and Angela takes add vantage. COMPLETE

**Going under**

**Ch. 1**

Brennan sat in the hypnotist's office waiting for him to arrive, she had to be hypnotised for the latest case as she witnessed the murder but can't remember a thing.

"I don't see why you had to come, Angela its no big deal" stated Tempe

"I know Bren but you're being hypnotised and you need a friend" she tried to convince her "and besides I want to see what happens" Angela said under his breath

"What? Fine but stay here you're not coming in"

"Yeah what ever, be good Bren" said Angela as the hypnotist came out

"DR. Brennan, would you please come with me" Tempe stood up and followed the young man into the room "Ok I'm DR. jack Lynn, so if you could just sit down we can get started" Tempe sat down on the medical bed "do you have any medical difficulties I should know about?"

"I have no illnesses or injuries, just an annoying forgetful feeling that's all"

"Ok perfect that's normal for people with slight memory loss, do you remember any thing that we could start with"

"I do not have memory loss issues, this is the first time its happened, all I remember from the day of the murder is I was going down town to a bar with some one but who I don't know"

"Alrighty, just lie back and we'll see what you can come up with" Tempe lay back and Lynn held a pendent in front off her and began to swing it slowly back and forth "now watch the pendent" her eyes followed the metal object "on my count of three you will grow tiered and fall in to a deep temporary sleep, one, two… three "Tempe's eyes rolled back and she fell in to a deep sleep. "When you awaken you will remember who murdered Jason herly three, two… one awaken" her eyes flew open and a look of shook came on to her face.

"It was his best friend daemon fincher, the guy I'm supposed to go out with tonight, oh god" she stood up and ran for the door "thanks for you're help in the case"

"Wait you're still under hypnotism" he shouted after her but she was gone leaving a confused looking Angela in her wake

"Is she still under?" Lynn nodded in response. _Ohh I'll have fun with this. _She thought to her self. _Lots of fun_

Brennan stood behind the glass of the interrogation room while booth got a confession

"Mr. fincher did you murder Jason herly by stabbing him in the throat with a smash beer bottle then throwing him out of the bathroom window for him to…. Decompose in the dumpster" booth asked throwing the Melina file down in front of him

"How did you know it was a beer bottle?" daemon looked confused

"we have experts who found and identified the beer bottle" he looked toward the glass

"who? Tempe's one of them right? Tell her to visit me sometime we can reschedule our date"

"she wants nothing to do with you, so leave her alone" two agents walked in and cuffed daemon while booth left the room. He walked into Tempe.

"bones, do you wanna go back to the lab we still have paper work"

"yeah, I can't believe it, I just don't have good luck with guys" she looked down.

"No don't say that Bones ton of guys like you and most of them are bound to be great" '_Ow shut it seeley she not that bad at reading between the lines'. _He mentally slapped him self.

The ride home was spent in silence not of them speaking just thinking.

'_maybe Booths right all guys can't be that bad it's just not logical take Booth for example he's not a bad guy and he deals with death all day, maybe their all inconsiderate because of me can I really do that to men? It doesn't happen to Booth and we spend all day together' _Brennan thought sadly to her self

'_Poor Bones she never gets the man she deserves, she deserves the best, she's beautiful, smart, feisty, __thoughtful, she can kick ass! Maybe I could make her feel better take her to a movie or something…… just as friends of course because were partners. God you wish were way past 'just partners' and you know it' _Booth pondered on his proposition and smiled. '_I'll do it'_

They arrived at the Jeffersonion and walked through the double doors still deep in thought, Angela was waiting on the platform ready to snap Brennan out of it.

**Ooh cliffy don't hate me next chap won't be long but school just started so, what you gonna do?**

**BOTB out**


	2. JUMP, FLIP

A/N sorry this story is not complete I made a typo in the first chapter

A/N sorry this story is not complete I made a typo in the first chapter

**Going under**

"Hey! Bren, sweetie would you come to my office just for a mo." Call Angela

"What? Oh yeah sure Ange" she made her way to her friends office.

Angela was standing there with a pendent in her hand, Brennan looked at her and sat down on her couch, before she could say anything Angela had jumped on her and was now straddling her.

"Sorry sweetie it's for your own good" she started swinging the pendant in front of Brennan.

"Angela I don't know what you're doing, but you better, um you better stop um it" her eyes were following the pendent back and forth

"Now that's better sweetie when I count to three you will fall in to a deep sleep" Brennan nodded her head slightly in response "perfect, One, Two, Three" she fell asleep right then. "Wow I cant believe that worked, cool." She got off Brennan and sat next to her. "Ha she's completely out of it, I've gotta show jack!" she got up and left the room and a sleeping Brennan.

"Ange, baby what's so import…. Why is Dr. Brennan a sleep on your couch?"

"she's hypnotised, how hot is that?" she went and sat next to Brennan again.

"COOOOOOOOOL, how did you do that? Ooooh what will we make her do" howled jack

"I don't know, lets see if she'll do hand stand and cart wheels and stuff" she turned towards Brennan "On my count of three you will wake up and be able to jump and flip around the place like a crazed out teen, One, Two, Three" Brennan woke up and glared at Angela

"I'm just as fit as I was when I was a teenager, fitter even" she got up and walked out, Angela and Hodgins just stared at her.

"COOOOOOOOOOL" jack started again "but why isn't she doing what you said?"

"it might take time keep an eye on her, at least she doesn't sound like a zombie like when they hypnotise people in the movies"

Brennan walked past the platform when zack yelled out "Dr. Brennan, it looks like the victim was pushed or he jumped" at the word jump, she sprung into the air and flipped forward "Dr. Brennan are you all right" zack looked strangely at his professor

"Hey Ange did you she that you have to say jump or flip to make her do it, kind of like a play-station game" Angela came out of her office "seriously? Let's see' JUMP!"

Brennan jump again "FLIP" Brennan summer salted backwards and forwards

"So it does work" Angela grinned "lets have some Fun with her"

Angela Montenegro just made a very dangerous discovery! Very dangerous indeed.


	3. 3,2,1 FIGHT

Going under

**Going under**

All day when ever any one mentioned the words FILP or JUMP Brennan would do it she got a lot of strange looks, but no-one would say anything to her because she was their boss.

"So Jack what should we make her do now, we know it works so" Angela was deep in thought

"Make her fight with Cam, What? Come on were all thinking it right, right" Angela gave him the weirdest look on earth

"Okay Jack that was random, but a good idea, lets get Brennan in to my office" Jack went and grabbed Brennan's arm

"Hey Hodgins what are you doing" she struggled

"Come on Dr. B Angela wants you" in Angela's office Brennan was fast asleep when Booth came in looking for her

"Now sweetie, when I count to three you will wake up and start fighting with…. BOOTH what? No go away" she panicked he would find out their little trick

"Whoa sorry, hey what are you doing to Bones? Hey get off me bug guy" Hodgins tried to push Booth out but he was to strong.

"Um dude Angela wants some ah private time with Dr B you don't wanna make Ange angry" Booth glared at him and walked away

"Few okay, One, Two, Three" Brennan's eyes fluttered open

"Where's Booth?" she looked around

"Um out there why?" she just shook her head and got up, she walked out on to the platform to find Booth

"BOOTH, what the hell is up with you, No I know what's up with you, you think just because your with the FBI you came come in here and act all high and mighty well YOU cant this is my domain, mine you do what I say when you come in here and another thing you cant drag me every where with YOU I need MY SPACE" she was fuming for no apparent reason and it took Booth by surprise

"Whoa geez Bones, I'm um sorry but what did I do to make you this mad"

"Arrgh DON'T CALL ME **BONES**!!" she screeched at him all the noise made a group of squint gather around including Angela and jack

"Bones calm down people are watching" he looked around embarrassed at her sudden out burst.

"Oh yeah and Angela just to tell you I will NEVER love this alpha-male jerk, Booth I wanted SMURFETTE, is that so hard to ask" she finished her rant and went to her office, leaving Booth standing there dumfounded and very embarrassed

"Oh ho jack I think we messed up" she whispered to him and he just nodded I don't think any one could manage more, "well if she did that to cam she would have been so fired"

Jack nodded again and followed Angela towards Brennan's office

"Are you sure you wanna go in there?" jack was quite frankly worried for Angela's safety

"Yeah she hates Booth not me, I'll fix it you keep watch"

"No problem I don't think any ones gonna come near her for a while any way" Angela went in to Brennan's office

"okay sweetie one more time sleep" she did "I'm gonna miss doing this, but its to dangerous "on three you will wake up and go kiss and make up with Booth, one, two, three" Brennan woke again but didn't go any where she just stared at Angela

"If you think I'm not going to get you back for hypnotising me you're sadly mistaken, you thought I couldn't remember being hypnotised" she laughed and got up "now I have a strange urge to kiss Booth"

"Oh, um I, um sorry" Brennan walked out the room before in sank in to Angela "…. Oh wait I didn't mean kiss like that…. Well that's even better than what I thought" she skipped out to go see the show again.

Brennan walked up to Booth and Kissed him right on the lips and to every ones surprise he flinched, but it didn't take long for him to kiss back, three minutes later Brennan pulled away "Sorry Booth" she smiled and walked away like any of this never happened her jumping around the place, that scary fight where he almost wet him self and the kiss **what the hell was going on**?

BBBBBBBBBBB

Okay that's that chapter hope you liked it I thought it might be funny to confuse Booth a lot so tell me what you think

R&R


End file.
